Piece of Mind
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: What if the Jusenkyo curses where not just take body but mind as well? When splashed with cold water become drowned victim, with hot become self, though each mind is always present in back of the other. NabikiRanma Ch 1 is up.
1. Prologue

Ranma ½: Piece of Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own any material belonging to Ranma ½.

A/N (This idea was something kicking around in my head for awhile now and I finely decided to let it slip out. The cursed forms are actually the beings that drowned in the springs and have minds of their own, though no memories. Animal's having much simpler minds are easily controlled by the voices in their heads as they mistake them for their own thoughts.) A/N

(Prologue)

Pedestrians stared in wonder at the giant panda that was currently strolling lazily down the street. The size of the beast was one cause for curiosity, being nearly twice as large as any common panda. Another would be the dejected young girl that was currently hanging from the panda's mouth, being carried around by the scruff of her shirt. But the curiosity didn't last long as the onlookers reasoned the circus was in town and continued on their way.

"Hey watch it! If you rip my shirt I'm going to have Ranma beat you up." The soggy redheaded girl growled dangling helplessly and crossing her arms when the panda seemed to take no notice.

"I don't like this."

'You don't like this?' Ranma argued from somewhere in the back of her mind. 'At least you're not getting engaged.'

"But I am!" she whined. "We share the same body remember."

'Not for long if I can help it' Ranma grumbled.

The girl began to tear up about to cry. "Am I that much of a nuisance?"

Ranma reeled in the back of her mind. 'No! That's not what I meant!"

"It's not my fault; I didn't ask to be drowned in some spring!" The girl burst into tears.

'Ranko come on, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean it that way.' Ranma tried soothing her.

Ranko calmed a bit at her name, or rather the name Ranma had given her since she had no memories of her life before she was drowned. It was part of the magic, the guide had told them her memories would never return, and not that she minded much since she felt she didn't want to remember.

"Jerk." She sighed rubbing her tears away. Ranma always seemed to make her cry and just as often make her smile.

Ranma let out a sigh of relief, another part of the magic was feeling everything the controlling body felt, physical and emotional. He particularly disliked the sadness and crying Ranko seemed to have no shortage of and made it his goal to keep her happy as much as possible.

'It doesn't look like pops is going to stop for us to change back.' Ranma commented offhandedly.

"I think he's afraid you will try running again." Ranko replied softly still rubbing at her eyes.

'I would have gotten away to if it hadn't been for this rain." Ranma grumbled. 'It's a shame you can't fight.'

"Hey girls have better things to do then fight!" Ranko snapped.

'I'm just saying! You have a great body it would've been perfect for martial arts.' Ranma blurted out trying to cut off Ranko's rising emotions but paled as her emotions suddenly turned warm.

'Hey stop that!'

"Stop what?"

'You're blushing!'

"No I'm not!" Ranko denied blushed harder.

Ranma gave up with a sigh and decided to wait out the remainder of their trip in silence.

(Tendo Dojo)

Soun stiffened as he dared not move, killing intent! He felt killing intent radiating from his 3 daughters, maybe it had not be the wisest decision to reveal the engagement so soon, perhaps he should of waited till Genma had arrived too share in the blame.

"Kasumi think he will fit is the garden?" Nabiki asked taking a sip from her tea cup.

"I'm not sure.' Kasumi replied currently measuring her father's dimensions with a measuring tape.

"I can make sure he dose." Akane spoke up as she absently broke a set of chopsticks in half.

"Now girls." Soun sweated. "There's no need for violence."

"How will we explain his disappearance?" Kasumi wondered.

"All ready on it sis." Nabiki said as she began forging travel documents.

"Here we can use this." Akane sat a menacing looking barbell on the dining table.

"Girls please, it's a matter of family honor!" Soun pleaded as his daughters began to close in.

After a moment Kasumi resigned and put away her measuring tape. "If it's for family honor."

Akane gasped. "Kasumi you can be serious."

"The dojo goes to whoever agrees to the engagement." Soun pressed on sweating buckets.

Nabiki perked up and absently filed the papers away "In that case."

Akane looked at Nabiki in horror.

"Fine I'll handle this myself." Akane growled rolling up a sleeve on her gi and storming towards her father as he slowly withered under her gaze.

"Hey put me down already!"

Saved! Soun thanked the gods, he was saved.

"That must be them now! Genma my good friend we are here!" Soun shouted from the dinning room just barely evading his daughter's wrath as she took her seat, her killing intent still strong.

"I said put me down you stupid panda!" The voice all but screeched as the four Tendo's gasped at the sight of a giant panda strolling around the corner caring Ranko, who was flailing and kicking for freedom while the panda looked seemingly bored. The panda approached the dinning table and sat Ranko down on one of the empty cushions.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." Ranko sighed heavily.

"Ranma at last!" Soun bolted across the table collecting Ranko in a tight male hug.

'ouch!' Ranma spoke for both of them as Ranko was subjected to the crushing force. It only took a moment for Mr. Tendo to notice Ranko's none male physique where upon he stiffly leaned back into his seat.

"Daddy?" Nabiki blinked at her father then narrowed her eyes at Ranko. "Hmmm." Nabiki reached out and grabbed Ranko's chest to confirm her suspicions.

"Ranma's not a boy, he's a girl." Nabiki deadpanned before pulling out the travel documents again, Kasumi following suit with the measuring tape, all three sisters eyeing their father who suddenly fainted under their gaze.

"Um… can you let go now?" Ranko asked blushing furiously, almost as much as Ranma was in the back of her mind as Nabiki neglected to release her grip. Nabiki complied in favor of grabbing her tea cup and splashing her father with its remaining contents to bring him back around.

"Daddy how do you expect us to marry Ranma?" Nabiki once again grabbed Ranko's chest. "She's a girl!"

"Can you please stop doing that?" Ranko asked meekly as Ranma remained speechless.

"I was sure Genma's son was a boy!" Soun protested.

"Well she's not!" Nabiki gave an affinitive squeeze bringing a squeak from Ranko.

"Nabiki stop that." Akane protested. "It's not her fault leave her alone."

"Oh my, would you like some tea?" Kasumi perked up having forgot her manners and stood with the tea pot preparing to fill their guests cup when the panda suddenly stuck its head in the way. Everyone but Ranko blinked as a gi'ed man sat back adjusting his head wrap and glasses.

"Genma?" Soun asked simply.

"Soun it's good to see you again after all theses years!" Genma beamed.

'I think they took it well.' Ranma commended as Soun fainted and the three Tendo daughters stared dumbly in shock. It took the better part of the next hour to revive Soun and explain the nature of the curses, though leavening out the small detail that the curse forms had a mind of their own.

"Cold water activates the curse and hot turns you back?" Soun happily danced about with a hot and cold kettle dousing Genma over and over. "Well then it's not so bad after all!" He brightened as he doused Ranko for the 4th time that night changing her into Ranma. "Ranma my boy theses are my three daughters, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi choose which one will be your fiancée." Soun in his happy blissful state failed to notice his daughters killing intent burst into flames and the menacing barbell connecting with his head, curtsy of Akane.

'Don't pick her!' Ranko shuttered.

"Um…' Ranma uttered speechless drawing the attention of the three Tendo's.

"What?" They barked in unison.

'Scary…" Ranko whimpered finding a slightly deeper part of Ranma's mind to hide herself.

"N..nothing." Ranma managed and sweated as the three daughters began to argue among themselves over who would be stuck with him.

"He's a bit young." Kasumi stated.

"I hate boys!' Akane growled.

"Well sis he's only half boy." Nabiki added.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing sis nothing." Nabiki smiles.

"Nabiki you don't seem to have a reason not to marry him." Nabiki's smiled vanished at Kasumi spoke up.

"I don't have time for a fiancée." Nabiki countered. "Besides I think he could use someone a bit more 'mature'."

Kasumi blushed but refused to step down. "Your quite mature for your age Nabiki don't you agree Akane?" Nabiki swore to herself and Kasumi began stacking the odds against her.

Akane nodded in replied and gave Nabiki a small smiled that said 'this is payback for the photos' "yes."

"Akane agrees with me, we both think you would make an excellent fiancée for Ranma." Kasumi beamed brightly.

"Hey wait a minute!" Nabiki tried to recover but it was too late.

"Then it's settled." Soun rising from the dead cried happily as he hugged Ranma tightly. "Welcome to the family son! Take care of my little girl."

"I didn't agree to anything!" Nabiki and Ranma shouted in unison as Soun burst into tears and Kasumi and Akane made their escape.

'Sounds like you're already married.' Ranko giggled playfully and gulped as Ranma gave her a mental glare.

(END)

A/N (Please let me know what you think with a review.)


	2. Chapter 1

Ranma ½: Piece of Mind

A/N (This update was a bit fast as it was a small chapter, don't expect future chapters to be as quick (don't get your hopes up ). Since I started writing this as a rough idea I'm finding it a bit more difficult then I thought to fit the 2ed mind in between normal dialogue and not sound like repetitive one liners. In future chapters there will be a lot more focus on conversations between Ranma and Ranko, the stories still young and I'm considering many different paths for it to take. Read and enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!) A/N

(Chapter 1)

'At least it wasn't Akane.' Ranko stated hopefully, trying to counter Ranma's current mood. He didn't reply as he continued dancing around the dojo working up a sweat from his long workout. Last night after all the excitement evaporated Nabiki had dragged him to her room to lay out the Ground rules.

(Last Night)

"Sit." Nabiki ordered as she slumped onto the edge of her bed gesturing to the chair at her desk.

"That's ok." Ranma replied felling uneasy at Nabiki's sudden change of heart towards the engagement. One minute she was tearing into her father like a wildcat and the next she was content as a purring kitty and now she lured him to her room to discuss their engagement.

"Sit." Ranma balked at the death glare Nabiki was favoring him with, eyes narrowed and jaw stern. Her voice could have frozen water if any had been present to hear her tone.

'Scary." Ranko squeaked as Ranma took the offered seat happily.

"Now then." Nabiki sighed relaxing and leaning back on her bed with her arms supporting her. "It seems we are engaged weather we like it or not. I don't have time for a fiancée so I'm going to set some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Ranma and Ranko chorused confused.

Nabiki's lazy smile turned somewhat more sinister. "Yes fiancée of mine ground rules, to keep up appearances so to speak. I don't know if you have anything to lose from this engagement but I do, the less people that know about it the better."

"You don't want people to know we are engaged?" Ranma blinked.

'Maybe she had a boyfriend?' Ranko teased drawing another mental glare from Ranma.

Nabiki favored Ranma with a superior smile. "Exactly, for starters while in public we are complete strangers, I don't know you and you don't know me. While here at the dojo we play along and pretended not to be completely against the engagement, too keep our parents off our backs."

"But what's wrong with people knowing?" Ranma spoke up rather strongly causing both Ranko and Nabiki to blink.

"It's none of their business." Nabiki explained rather sternly.

"But…" Ranma was cut off as both he and Ranko paled.

"I can make your life hell." Nabiki stated in a portrait of innocence, her killing intent somewhat tainted the image. Ranma visibly paled.

"Now that we are in agreement on the ground rules… fiancée of mine" Nabiki added a moment later, smiled sweetly as she added the last part finding the phrase appealing to her tongue. "I think it's time we got to know each other a little better." Nabiki purred and made it all to clear what she meant; even Ranma could not miss the signals as Nabiki began raising her shirt. "Don't you think so?"

"Ah! No! I mean, we just met and all! I mean…" Ranma began falling out of the chair and began peddling backwards towards the door as he was thrown into panic.

"I think I hear pops calling yea," Ranma laughed weakly and fled the room missing Nabiki's amused smirk.

Ranko tried to hold it back but failed as she broke into endless fits of laughter much to Ranma's further embarrassment.

'She was only teasing.'

(Present Time)

Ranma wound down from his morning kata's doing the best to ignore Ranko's muffled giggles in the back of his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Ranma demanded dangerously.

'Nothing at all' Ranko chirped smugly before being thrown into another fit of giggles.

"Such aggression, do you really want to know?" Nabiki teased playfully from the door giving Ranma a once over, still in her pj's with a toothbrush in her mouth. Both Ranma and Ranko jumped in surprise as the sudden voice.

"H…how long have you been there?" Ranma gaped.

"Long enough" Nabiki smiled mischievously "Breakfast is ready, daddy sent me too find you."

"Um… Thanks." Ranma replied as Nabiki approached and studied him for several moments.

"You better change." Nabiki finely said.

"Huh why?"

"Because you stink" Nabiki wrinkled her nose at him before wandering off back towards the house. "And you better hurry fiancée of mine, your father's already at the table and he looked hungry."

'Hmmm!' Ranko hummed secretively to herself as Ranma followed after her towards the house.

"What?" Ranma questioned quietly.

'You think she's cute.' Ranko stated mater-of-fact.

"What? No way!" Ranma denied.

'Stop that.'

"Stop what?"

'You're blushing.'

Ranko smiled smugly as Ranma growled at her.

(Tendo Dinning room)

"Boy where have you been?" Genma demanded as Ranko entered the room patting her hair with a towel, no longer in her gi and once again in a set of Chinese silks.

"Changing old man!" Ranko shot back taking the spare seat by Ranma's father, Genma was well aware of who she was but insisted on keeping it a secret.

"Tea?" Kasumi offered sweetly, Ranko accepted holding out her cup.

"You're not going to school like that are you?" Akane asked with an edge.

"School?" Ranko chocked as her hand slipped drenching her hand in scolding tea.

"School I don't go to school." Ranma gasped quickly recovering from the burn.

"You do now." Nabiki gave him a sly smile.

'School, what about the curse, you know how we attract water.' Ranko asked worried.

"What about my curse?" Ranma complained, "People will find out!"

"That's why you will attend in your cursed form boy.' Genma stated brining a shock from Ranma and Akane.

"But he's a boy!" Akane argued.

'I don't know anything about school!' Ranko added.

"There's no way I'm attending school as a girl!" Ranma defended.

"Cant be helped." Nabiki smile enjoying the whole exchange. "Your girl side is already registered, if you show up as a boy they will just throw you out."

"Then I won't show up." Ranma said firmly nodding his head in agreement with his statement.

'Um Ranma.' Ranko prodded as Ranma began mumbling to himself about his pops crazy ideas.

"Ranma' Ranko pressed sweating as Ranma failed to notice the dangerous atmosphere around him.

'Ranma!' Ranko screeched causing Ranma to open his eyes in surprise and pale.

"Boy!" Genma stood a thousand feet tall glaring down at his son. "You will do as your told.

"Son." Mr. Tendo beside his father hissing with a snake like tongue, agreeing with his old time friend.

Though both where equally intimidating it was the cold hard glare of Nabiki's that made Ranma gulp as she dwarfed their fathers with her sear presence. "I will not have an idiot for a fiancée." Her eyes narrowed as a dark evil aura burst into existence as her eyes began to glow a dark red.

"There's no way he's going to school as a girl" Akane snapped. "It's too perverted he's a guy!" It only took one look from Nabiki to make Akane balk and surrender before Nabiki returned her gaze to Ranma.

"Well Satome?"

Ranma hung his head. "Fine."

'Fine? FINE?' Ranko panicked. 'I don't know anything about school! What if I don't know anything at all?' Ranko began pacing back and forth in Ranma's mind continuing her rant all threw out breakfast much to his dismay.

"Kasumi can you pass the glass?" Ranma asked at the end of breakfast.

'Don't ignore me!' Ranko screeched finely running out of things to complain about just before Ranma doused himself with the water filled glass.

'Have fun at school.' Ranma smirked as he felt Ranko simmer in rage.

(End)

A/N (Please let me know what you think with a review.)


End file.
